Blair!
by AvariaJamesLawliet2014
Summary: Bella's cousin, Blair, moves in with her and Charlie. With Blair's boy crazy ways, what will happen in the Forks? What happens when the object of Blair's affection breaks up with his girlfriend after she is accused of making googly eyes at him?
1. Blair!

**

* * *

**

VampireAbbi:

HI EDWARD BLAIR WANTS TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!

**UrThoughtsRNotSafe:** Ok... WHAT?

**DinoMallory: **I LOVE YOU MY SMEXIFUL BOYFRIEND!

**UrThoughtsRNotSafe: **Ok..

(New Convo)

**VampireAbbi:** Hey VAMPIRES!

**Everyone goes away..**

Abbi and Blair run over to the Cullen's house. "HI CARLISLE!!" They scream. They run upstairs and find Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Alice, and Bella in Edward's room. "Hi Edward." Says Blair shyly.

All the Cullens and Hales run away from them (Except for Carlisle and Esme, they love Blair and Abbi) Blair is very good at finding people though, so she finds Rosalie, and with her is Emmet. Abbi finds Jasper, but Alice is away from them. Bella and Edward are in a closet, they were kissing when Blair found them.. They find Alice in her closet, looking at her clothes.

Blair steal Edward, and starts making out with him. Abbi stares at Emmet until Rosalie slaps her arm, breaking the bone. Edward is very annoyed with Blair and wants to hurt her but knows Carlisle would be very disappointed so he just sits there were this 12 yr old kisses him.

Abbi steals Emmet and runs. Rosalie catches her and hurts her badly. Esme drives Abbi to the hospital and she has to stay there for a week. Carlisle ground Rosalie for a month.

Blair starts talking to Edward. "Hi... I am in love with you.. Please choose me.."

And then he knocked her out and ran her to the hospital with Abbi.

* * *

**Y**es, I was very mean to me and Abbi..

BlairRalieghCullen


	2. Hehe

Blair and Abbi got out of the hospital a week later (Abbi had many casts and braces). Blair went onto IM:

**DinoMallory:** Hi Edward..

**UrThoughtsRNotSafe: **Hello.

**DinoMallory:** willyougotoamoviewithme?

**UrThoughtsRNotSafe: **Um..

**AllebNelluc: **Its ok Edward. Its just a movie.

**DinoMallory: **THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU BELLA I LOVE YOU CUZIE**! (Y**es, Bella is my cousin**, **well, in the story..)

Bella said "Edward, is just a frikin' movie! Don't freak out! Plus, she's my frikin' cuz!" Edward shook his head. "She's just a TINY bit obsessive, haven't you noticed?" he said. Bella sighed. "Edward, she's 12!" Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Hi Cuzie!" Blair said, throwing herself at Bella. "Blair, tell Edward all you are doing is going to a movie, please?" She begged Blair. Blair sighed, and let go of Bella. She gave Edward a big hug and said "All we were gonna do was go to a movie, and Burger King. She pulled herself off of Edward. "Bella, will you go shopping with me and Alice? She wants to get me some new clothes, and it sounds fun!"

Bella, Alice, and Blair went to Rue 21 first. "OH MY EDWARD! Look at this shirt!" Blair said. Alice sighed. Blair was looking at a green shirt, with small colored strips across it. Alice said "You can get it, but we have to get these gold sandals, and then we can go to Kohls and get those black capris with the silver belt."

Blair bought the shirt, the sandals, and a purple peace bracelet. Then they went to Kohls. She bought some Flirt! makeup and some new clothes (including the capris). They went to Burger King to eat, and then Alice said "Blair, you and Bella gotta sleep!" Blair whined. She gave Alice the puppy dog look, and gave her a hug. "Please, just a little longer? I'm only staying for a month!" _or forever._ She added. Alice gave in._ Haha. She's a pshycic and she can't see me moving to the Forks! _

Alice finally convinced Bella to have Blair go home. Alice called Bella as soon as she got home. "Bella, Blair is MOVING to the Forks! Actually.. She's moving in with you and Charlie! You know that "Guest Room" he made for her? That gonna be her PERMANENT room!" Bella gasped. "Seriously? Why didn't Charlie tell me?" Just then, Charlie called Bella into the next room. "Bella, could you come here?" Bella sighed.

"Gotta go Alice, bye!" She said. "Hey dad, what's up?" she continued to Charlie as she made her way into the living room. "Bella, Blair is moving in." He said. Bella gasped, like she didn't know. "Um.. Blair, come here!" she called. When Blair got into the living room, she said "Blair, can I talk to you?" She said.

"Can we talk in my room?" Blair said slowly.

"Yes."

"Ok."

They walked up to her room. "Blair, could you PLEASE not make Edward so uncomfortable while you guys go to the movie and eat at Burger King?"

"Oh-o-ok" Blair stuttered. Edward was standing right behind Bella. "Bella, look behind you! Its EDWARD!" Blair fainted. "Blair? BLAIR? BLAIR RALIEGH SWAN!" Bella was freaking out. Edward whispered "She's faking."and Bella thumped Blair.

**I **just noticed, I never put up disclaimers, so here it is:

I don't own Twilight, Bella, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, or Alice. I do own Me (Blair) and Abbi owns Abbi (Well... maybe)

Luv yah all, please review!

BlairRalieghCullen


	3. Blair's Date!

**D**ISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. The magical Stephanie Meyer does! So Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice don't belong to me! I (Blair) belong to me, and Abbi belongs to Abbi (Still a maybe..) And any other characters I put in here belong to either me or themselves (Again, Maybe)

"Blair, its bedtime!" Charlie yelled upstairs. Blair sighed. She was waiting for Edward to get on IM. "'Kay!" Blair replied. She halfway closed her laptop and laid on her bed. She heard Charlie's footsteps. He was making sure she was in bed. As soon as he was gone, she put her laptop under the covers, and laid on her belly so she could watch. Finally! Edward was online!

She IMed him

**DinoMallory: **What movie do you wanna see?

**UrThoughtsRNotSafe:** idk... Kunfu Panda?

**DinoMallory: **'Kay

She logged off. Blair opened up word perfect.

**Dear Journal, Jun 21, 2008**

OH MY EDWARD! I AM GOING ON A _**-DATE-**_ WITH EDWARD CULLEN!! This is AH-MAZING! I mean, how many 12 yr old go on a date with Edward Cullen? Well, actually its not really a date, we're going to the movies to see Kunfu Panda. Then to Burger King. And Bella wouldn't let me kiss him, but I have a plan.

Edward can read minds right? Well he can't read mine. I "heard" him telling Bella that it was amazing that her younger cousin was immune to his powers! So I am gonna try and get them to stay in the Forks until I graduate (5 years). But that might be hard, cuz they gotta go to "college".

I know I am just a human. I know I know about vampires. And I know I'm gonna see Abbi on the 22th. But anyways, I know about the vampires because I "overhear" Bella and Edward talking. And since I knew, they had to take me with them. (BTW, Did anyone notice the cool dude with the blonde hair who is always with Alice? He's like soooooooooo cool!)

Well, I gotta go. Charlie's coming, bye.

Blair Raliegh Swan (Cullen)

The next day, Abbi came over to Blair's around 3:30. They IMed people, and afterwards Abbi helped Blair get ready for her date around 4:30, and Abbi left at 5. Edward arrived at 5:30, and he took Bella over to his house because Alice _needed_ a shopping buddy. Then he took Blair to a movie theater. They watched Kunfu Panda. After the movie was over, Edward took me to Burger King. Blair ordered a #7 and a frozen coke. Edward paid for it (**A**nd Blair was all like "!!")

Blair went to the play area, even though it was under 42 inches only and she was 5' 2". After about 10 minutes, Edward motioned for her to come sit down. She ate her food, and asked Edward if she could get a dessert. He said yes. He gave her 5 and she went and ordered a Hershey Sundae Pie. She handed him the change, but he let her keep it.

**E**p! Sorry for the short chapter. But atleast I got up 2 in one day.

Mucho Luvo;

BlairRalieghCullen


	4. You Stole My Laptop! Oh Dare Thee!

**D**isclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. I only own Me (Blair), and Abbi owns Abbi (Again, MAYBE!) And then... whoever else is in this chapter is either owned by me or by themselves (maybe).

When Edward picked up Bella, he dropped Bella and Blair off. Blair walked up to her room and had to wash off her makeup. She took her bowl she used for that stuff, and she filled it ½ way with water, and 1/4 the way with makeup remover. She waited for the powder remover to dissolve. She put her pajamas on while she waited.

After she was all cleaned up, she went downstairs and said good night to Charlie. She walked upstairs slowly. "BELLA!" Blair yelled when she got to her room. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY LAPTOP?!" Bella smiled. Blair ran into Bella's room and ran right into Edward! "WERE IS MY LAPTOP??" She yelled at him. He shook his head. "How should I know were you put your stuff?" He said. "Alice, please return Miss Blair's laptop." Alice stood in front of Blair, holding out her laptop.

Blair gasped. "You guys went through MY computer??" All her emails had been opened, her JOURNAL was opened up. "ALICE, EDWARD I AM TELLING CARLISLE AND ESME!!" Blair sighed. She ran downstairs. "Charlie, Bella stole my laptop and her, Edward, and Alice went through my files and emails!" Blair informed Charlie. He shrugged. "Go to bed, Blair."

The next morning, Abbi and Blair went to the Cullens house. Blair told Esme what Alice, Bella, and Edward did. Abbi stared at Emmet some more. Rosalie wasn't there, which was good for Abbi, because she still had some braces from the, ahem, "accident".

Abbi went to go listen to music with Emmet, and I went to go play a board game with Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward. I glared at Alice, Bella, and Edward. Every time I looked at Jasper, I looked down, then started glaring at the others.

**H**ey, sorry for taking so long. Anyways, if I get 10 reviews, I will write a 3 page chapter. If not, I'll write a 1-2 page one as always.

BlairRalieghCullen


	5. I Love Jasper

Blair asked Bella to drive her and Abbi to the Cullen's house. _Maybe I'll see that blonde dude... Jasper who is always with Alice. _Blair thought to herself. She started up her laptop. She had just changed her screen name the other day, so she was all set. She IMed Jasper. Apparently, he changed his IM name too.

**BlairRalieghCullen0611: **HAI JASPER!!

**JasperWhitlockHale: **Hi, Blair. How are you?

**BlairRalieghCullen0611: **AWESOME, YOU?

**JasperWhitlockHale: **Good.

**BlairRalieghCullen0611: **Me and Bella are coming over! We're like, 15 minutes away!

**JasperWhitlockHale: **Ok...

After that, Jasper signed off. "Jasper, I wanna tell you something." Alice said. "Miss Blair is going to ask you to go to a movie with her. But I can't see your answer. Jasper? JASPER?" Jasper had fallen backwards in shock. Just then, Blair ran through the door. She jumped onto Jasper's stomach then sat on him. "HI JASPER WITH YOU GO TO A MOVIE WITH MOI??" She said as fast a she could. Jasper looked at Alice. She nodded. "GO. PLEASE. It will keep her busy." Alice said, so low Blair nor Bella could hear her. "Ok, Blair." He said, as he calmed her down. "WEE!! THANKYOUJASPER!!" She said, hugging him tight. He looked at Alice, and said "Kill me now." so low and fast no human could hear.

Blair, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie, Edward, Abbi, and Emmett went upstairs to play Monopoly. Alice won, of course. Edward came in second. Blair yawned. _I am so bored now. Oh look, there's JASPER!!_ "HI JASPER!!" She said, launching herself at him. He didn't move. _Why me, Edward, WHY ME?? _Jasper thought. Edward chuckled, and led everyone but Blair and Jasper out of the room.

_Jasper is like... so cool... OMG MY SCREEN NAME SHOULD BE BLAIRRALIEGHHALE!! _Blair started jabbering about what she had already done that summer. _She is very annoying, isn't she Edward?_ He heard Edward call out "Yes!!" to him, before darting out of the house with everyone else. Blair got out her iPod, and turned on "Camp Rock" while plugging it into Jasper's iPod dock on his dresser. She turned on "What It Takes" and started singing and dancing. Jasper concentrated on making Blair not so hyper. _Wow that girl can dance. _He thought, because as there was nothing else to do in this room, he was watching her sing and dance.

Blair, Abbi, and Bella had to go home at 6pm. "Bye Jasper! See you tomorrow!" Blair called as she went through the door. _I am so excited! _Blair thought.

"Edward WHY ME? WHY ME? WHY ME?"Jasper said to Edward as soon as Blair was gone. "I have no idea, I can't read her mind. By the way, she's a good dancer? That's hard to believe, because of what a klutz Bella is." Edward chuckled. Jasper hit his head against the wall, putting a hole in it.

**I **know, its not a very good chapter. I felt bad about not writing the chapter ASAP, so I wrote this up today while I was waiting for my mom to get home.

**BlairRalieghCullen0611**


	6. Blair's Plan

Blair was very excited. She called Abbi and told her about it. Then she told Charlie that Jasper Hale was gonna take her to a movie on Thursday. "NO!" He said. Blair looked puzzled. "Why?" she said sadly. Charlie looked at her. "You can't go with him without another friend." He said. Blair was mad. "Why could I go with Edward and not Jasper?" she said. Charlie drew a breath. "Because... because.." He said trying to think of an answer. "HA! You have no reason! C'mon, Jasper is the same age as Edward!" Charlie looked at her. "You can go, but you have to bring a friend."

Blair nodded. She ran upstairs and called Abbi again. Blair had a plan..

"Hi Abbi!" Blair said. She told Abbi about what Charlie said. "Soo... Abbi can you come? We're going on Friday!" Abbi said she could. "'Kay, We'll come get you at 5! Cya!" Blair and Abbi hung up. Blair dialed the Cullens. "Hello, is Emmett there?" She said when Esme answered. "Yes, I'll call him down." She heard Esme say in a normal voice "Emmett! Phone!"

"Hello?" Said Emmett

"Hey, Emmett!" Said Blair

"Blair? What's up?" Emmett said. He loved Blair. He thought she was a funny little human.

"Could you do me a favor? Charlie says I have to bring a friend if I go to the movies with Jasper on Friday, and I asked Abbi. Could you please come so she doesn't feel like an extra?"

"Ok!" Said Emmett. "Can we get gummy bears?"

"You can't eat them, Emmett.."

"So? They're funny.. And squishy... and... fruity smelling!"

"Ok, we can get them. Hey, I gotta go. Me and Bella and coming over tomorrow, so I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye Blair!"

Blair got ready for bed. She was in her jammies, teeth brushed, and showered already. She had already said goodnight to Bella and Charlie (and Edward). She turned on her laptop computer.

**BlairRalieghCullen0611: **Hey Emmett!

**BrotherBearEmm08**: Hey Blair! What's up?

**BlairRalieghCullen0611: **nnmu?

**BrotherBearEmm08: **same. Rosalie is mad at me I think..

**BlairRalieghCullen0611: **Why?

**BrotherBearEmm08: **Acuz I'm going to a movie with you, Jasper, and Abbi on Friday instead of spending the day with her.

**BlairRalieghCullen08:** Oh.. Hey I gtg sry bye emmett luv yah

**BrotherBearEmm08: **Luv yah too, bye!

Blair slept good that night, happy because her plan was working. Abbi was going to go on a -date- with Emmett, Blair was gonna be with Jasper. It was PERFECT!

Nothing Could Go Wrong!

...Right?


	7. Date and First Day Of School

Jasper and Emmett came to pick up Abbi and Blair. "Hi Blair!" Emmett said happily. "Hi Abbi!" He said to Abbi. "Come on Emmett, Jasper, lets go!" Said Blair. Emmett nodded.

They arrived at the movie theater. Blair made them all go see Wall-e. After the movie, they went to Big Boy's and ate. "Hey, Blair, you going to start school here on Monday, right?" Jasper said. Blair nodded.

"Oh, Blair, its time for me to get home!" Said Abbi. Blair and Abbi went ahead after Jasper and Emmett convinced them they would pay for the dinner. "Blair, You set me up with EMMETT? How did you manage that?" Abbi said when they were outside. Blair looked at Abbi. "Emmett _loves_ me. I'm serious. He thinks that my 12-yr-old silliness is so funny."

Just then, Jasper and Emmett walked outside to join them. "Hello girls." Emmett said. Jasper nodded at Blair and Abbi. Emmett drove Abbi and Blair to Blair's house. Abbi stayed the night at Blair's, after convincing Charlie it was too late to drive her home.

Abbi went home the next day. Blair decided to use the empty Saturday morning to pick out her first day of school clothes. She picked out a pink shirt that had Hannah Montana on it, a pink pony tail, and blue jean capris. She decided to wear her crocs with it.

After lunch, Bella drove Blair over to the Cullen's house. "HI JASPER!!" She said when Jasper answered the door. He quickly hid. Blair decided to go pay Emmett and visit. "Hi Emmett!" She said. "Hey there, Blair. What's up with you?" "Nothing, You?" She replied. Emmett nodded. "I'm bored." She declared. "Lets go mess with Edward." Emmett nodded again, and they ran upstairs and started playing with his CDs. "WOAH! HE HAS HANNAH MONTANA? AWESOME! WOW HE HAS MILEY'S CD BREAKOUT? NO WAY!" She found his CD player, and puton "7 Things"

Emmett and Blair danced to Miley Cyrus's new music, and then went downstairs. It was time for Blair and Bella to leave. "Bye Emmett! Bye Jazz!" She yelled. Emmett gave her a hug goodbye.

Sunday was BOR-ING. Blair slept and went on Myspace all day. Monday.. Was somewhat.. Nice..

Bella dropped Blair off at Forks Middle School. Blair went straight to the office. She got her schedule. "Have a nice day, dear." said the secretary. Blair nodded and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Jasline Stanley!" Said a small, dark curly haired girl. Blair smiled. "Hi, I'm Blair-Raliegh Swan." The girls jaw dropped. "Are you related to Bella?" She said. Blair nodded. "You don't look like her." Jasline said. Blair sighed. It was true, she had blonde hair, almost white. Blue eyes that looked nothing like Bella's soft brown ones. She had light skin, but no as pale as Bella's. "I know, I'm her cousin." Jasline nodded. "Bella is friends with my older sister, Jessica!" Blair remembered Jessica, a blabbermouth. Huh, her sister seemed very talky as well. Maybe it runs in the family. "Well, how about you sit with me at lunch? I'll introduce you to all the kids that I'm friends with." Blair nodded.

At lunch, Jasline guided Blair over to a table, were some kids who looked somewhat like some people Bella was friends with. "This is Alysa Weber." she said, pointing at girl with straight, dirty blonde hair. "This is Missy and Mikayla Newton" she said pointing at two dark haired girls with blue eyes. "This is Aaron Yorkie, and this is Katie-Marie Mallory and Taylor Crowley." She said, gesturing to a girl with red brown hair, and two boys, one with brown hair and one with blond hair.

Everyone was talking but that one girl, Katie-Marie. _I bet she's a safe person to talk to. I'll go sit by her._ Blair went over to Katie-Marie and said "Hello, I'm Blair Swan." Katie-Marie nodded. "I'm Katie, but most people call me Katie-Marie. Hey, My older sister knows Bella." Blair nodded. "Hey, what's that brown haired boys name?" She whispered to Katie. "Oh, that's Aaron." Katie said. "He's cute!" Blair said. "I guess.. Well he's dating Alysa, so I don't think you'd get a shot with him.. But then again, you seem nicer than Alysa, and your wayy prettier than her." Blair blushed at the complement. "Thanks." She said. The bell rang. It was time for class. "See you in Math!" Said Katie.

_So far, my first day is great._ Thought Blair.

* * *

**H**ey, sorry this is kinda weird.. I was gonna make just a chapter about the date, but I had this idea about Blair starting school, so I made the date kinda short.

**I**'m looking for a co-writer for this story, because I just had an idea for anotehr story and might not be able to upkeep this story.. so just PM if you want to become a co writer.. also if you wanna re-write the date scene, PM with what you wrote. Not more than 5 paragraphs, please.

**A**lways,

**BlairRalieghCullen**


	8. Blair likes Aaron?

Blair sat at the same table as Jasline and her friends, but very rarely talked to anyone besides Katie. She spent most of the time looking at Aaron. "Blair? BLAIR? BLAIR SWAN ARE YOU ALIVE??" Said Katie. "Oh.. Uhh yeah." She said distractedly.

Alysa looked at Blair. "Oh, hey, Blair can I talk to you for a second?" She said. Blair nodded. They went into the hallway.

"BLAIR! Stop making googly eyes at _my_ boyfriend!" She said when they were out of the other's hearing distance.

"I-I-I'm n-not." Blair stuttered, scared.

"Dude, I am not an idiot. Just stop, ok?"

"O-o-o-k" Blair said, walking down the hallway to her locker. She would try to be more focused on the conversation. Oh, but how hard it would be! With his dark reddish-brown hair and sky blue eyes, he was amazing. _If only.. _She thought. She shook her head, and opened her locker, saying the numbers out loud. "42-24-22"

After Art class, Blair saw Alysa run into the bathroom, crying. "What's wrong?" Blair asked. "Like _you_ don't know! Aaron broke up with me!" Alysa slammed the door in Blair's face.

Bella picked Blair up from school. "Bella, can we go to the Cullen's house?" She asked, she wanted to see Alice. Alice would know what to do.

"Hi Jazz!" Blair yelled happily when she saw Jasper. "Is Alice here?"

"Yes, she's upstairs." He said. Blair raced upstairs and saw Alice. "Alice, can you help me? There's this boy at school, named Aaron. I think he's cute, but he was dating my friend Alysa. She told me to stop making googly eyes at him today, and he broke up with her later. What do I do?"

"Blair, he likes you, too. Sit by him tomorrow and it will be alright. Trust me." Alice said. Blair nodded.

_I hope so.. _She though. _Because if it isn't, I'm gonna lose a lot of friends._

* * *

**S**orry for taking so long.

**A**lways,

**BlairRalieghCullen0611**


	9. What Happens Next

Alice came by and picked up Blair for school, because Bella was sick and Edward was spending the day with her. "So, you gonna talk to him today?" Alice asked. "I g-g-guess so." Blair stuttered, nervous. Alysa was in her home room. She was already scared of the evil looks she was bound to get from Alysa.

Mrs. Mallowalloblokenslpelle sat at her desk, waiting to start class. Jasline and Alysa were talking. "Oh, that boyfriend stealer!" Alysa said loudly, obviously talking about me. "Yeah, I only talked to her because I wanted to know if she dyes her hair, which she obviously does. No one could have natural blonde hair like that! Does she take us as idiots?" Jasline said, again loudly. Everyone was staring at me, Mikayla Newton walked over to Blair. "Did you really tell Aaron he should break up with Alysa? That is mean!" Blair shook her head furiously. "No, no, NO! I didn't say _anything_ to Aaron or Alysa! Why would you believe that?" Missy sat right behind Blair, and was looking at her twin, astonished. "Miki! Why would you accused Blair of doing that? She is our friend, and a hell of a lot nicer than Alysa! Go sit down, Miki!"

At recess, which is right after lunch, Aaron asked Blair if he could talk to her. She nodded, dazed at how amazing he was looking.

"Soo.. Blair.. Wouldyouliketogotoamoviewithme?" He said nervously.

"Uh.. Okay." She said, smiling to herself.


End file.
